


sigtryggr/stiorra

by Els26



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Els26/pseuds/Els26
Summary: stiorra's words stuck sigtryggr.
Relationships: Sigtryggr Ivarsson/Stiorra Utredsdottir, stiorra/ Sigtryggr Ivarsson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	sigtryggr/stiorra

_stiorra's words stuck sigtryggr. The Strength behind her beliefs made a thought tug at his mind. Could she be right. The world was changing and we needed to change with it. maybe they could live with no more war, but peace._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a terrible write i know. but i could not stand there not being any sigtryggr and stiorra fics not even ones based on the books so here i am. someone do better.


End file.
